Watching the stars
by Suffering Angel
Summary: CHRISTMAS FIC! whlie celebrating at Capsule Corp, two youngsters get the best gift possible: each other. T/M


I don't own DBZ.

A/N: sorry, all you T/P fans, this is a T/M! Don't hurt me! I promise to write T/P, too, but hey, I have a right, ne?!

_Watching the Stars_

__

Knocking on the door, Krillin gulped and rearranged his tie. 18 stood behind him, her arms crossed. Marron was making sure her ponytails were all set.

"Now, remember girls, we're guests here, and we don't want to get on the hosts' bad side…"

"You mean on Vegeta's bad side, don't you, daddy?"

Marron asked innocently. 18 snickered.

"Got that one right."

Krillin began to sweat a bit, when the door opened, and behind it stood none other than the Saiyan prince. He wore his usual frown and training outfit. Glaring behind him one last time, he disappeared into the house. Whether to continue training or to change for the party, however, the little family didn't know.

"Remind me why are we here instead of in our comfy little house?"

18 asked, arms still crossed, yet a small smile tugged at her lips since she knew the answer.

"Well, because uncle Goku and auntie Chichi and auntie Bulma and Goten and Trunks and little Bra and Pan, and uncle Yamcha and uncle Tien and Chaozu, and mister Piccolo and uncle Gohan and auntie Videl…"

Here, the girl stopped to take a deep breath, since the above sentence was said in one breath.

"…are all going to be here."

They entered and were warmly welcomed by Chichi and Bulma. Once greetings were exchanged, 18 went to sit at the side next to Tien and Piccolo, neither willing to participate in the over joyfulness of Christmas.

Krillin was welcomed by Yamcha and Goku, and even Gohan, now considered among the adults, began to chatter like their wives. 

Marron found her place with Videl and the two five year olds.

"Heya, Marron."

"Hello, Videl. And how're YOU today?"

Bra and Pan began chattering like little hens about their daily nonsense. Videl excused herself and went to join Bulma and Chichi.

"Marron-chan! I missed you!"

Pan said as innocently and truthfully as only a member of the Son family could (other than Chichi). Bra quietly gave her older friend a hug.

"Marron-chan, you look so nice!"

The bluette stated, feeling it her royal duty to place kind words only to those closest to her. But they were not wasted. 

Knowing full well she was headed to a heated place, Marron allowed herself to wear a not so thick dress even in the harsh winter night. It was snow white and reached above her knees, with long sleeves and a high collar, keeping her neck warm. She had rather-thick, white pantyhose and wore a pair of new white sport shoes. On her right ear was a star shaped earring and on the left, a moon one. Both were golden and mixed well with her hair.

"If uncle Goten was here, I'm sure he'd have liked you!"

"And big brother, too!"

Both squirts somewhat glared at each other, as they felt there was a silent competition between their relatives over the blonde's attention and affection. Marron blushed lightly.

"Well, they have to get here first, ne?"

"Oh, Goten said he'd be late."

Chichi said, having heard the last past of the conversation.

"He had to finish some things for school; didn't want to wait with them for the holiday."

Marron nodded with a small smile.

"But I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

"Brother is upstairs getting ready."

The princess said, feeling it her obligation to mention her brother.

"Well, maybe I should pay him a visit, then!"

Marron was about to leave when Chichi grabbed her arm.

"Er, wait a bit more, Marron, I'm sure Goten will be here any minute now."

Slight panic sounded in her voice.

"Thanks, Chichi, but I rather wait upstairs, if that's all right with you."

Running out of reasons for the girl to stay, Chichi let Marron go.

"Let her off the hook, eh?"

Bulma said, walking over to Chichi with a smug smile. Chichi glared.

"This isn't over yet!"

And walked off. Bulma shook her head and looked as Marron disappeared upstairs. She smiled before rejoining the others.

Making her way through the familiar hall, Marron stopped outside Trunks's door. Soft music was heard, fitting Christmas. Opening the door enough to peek in, Marron found Trunks putting the final touches on himself. He slapped some aftershave on his cheek, rearranged the last strand of hair, and made sure his clothes were straight and neat. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a somewhat tight light purple golf shirt, fitting his hair. A long necklace hung from his neck down to mid chest with a dragon emblem.

'Wow, he's cute.'

His eyebrows rose in surprise and she blinked. Then a warm smile decorated his handsome features.

"Hello, Marron. Come on in."

She blinked again, then remembered that if she could see him in his mirror, then he could see her. Not that he needed it; he probably could've seen her using his Saiyan vision alone.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the room, only to find it empty. She blinked yet again.

"Over here."

His voice came from the open window, and she looked just in time to see him climb up.

"Trunks Briefs, those may be sport shoes, but I can't climb with 2 inch add ons!"

He laughed, and she tried to climb up. Almost dropping, she flew upwards instead. 

Landing in a clear spot, she looked around. Dark, statue-like figures were practically everywhere and the snow fell in delicate crystals. She hugged herself in the cold.

"Trunks?"

Her world went dark as she felt a piece of cloth cover her eyes. But she also felt Trunks near, and so she wasn't afraid.

"Don't peek."

He led her a few steps forward, and then told her to wait, again, without peeking. She waited patiently. Light suddenly went off all around her, penetrating the blind fold.

"Ok. Now look."

Opening her eyes, a small, surprised, and amazed gasp left her lips. Down below her was the city, in all its Christmas light glory.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

She stood there, admiring the view, when a 'plup' sound turned Marron's attention back to Trunks. He laid there, on the snow, hands behind his head, looking at her with soft blue eyes. The snow that got caught in his lavender hair, illuminated by the moon, gave him a silverish aura. She looked away and touched her cheek.

'I'm freezing. So how come my cheeks feel so hot all of a sudden?'

"You can sit down, you know."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not THAT cold."

"Said the mighty Saiyan to the fragile human."

He rolled his eyes, and she took the chance. He was right. The snow wasn't that bad. They sat/lied there, watching the stars.

"Did Goten show up yet?"

She asked him, rather than the opposite. Marron knew how to detect Ki signatures, but was novice in the art. Trunks could find Goten's Ki if they were worlds apart, both half dead; she knew that much about her two best friends.

"Nope. He's still at home. Sleeping."

She giggled.

"Fell asleep, I suppose. Poor Goten."

"Yep."

She played with her locks.

"What did you wish for, Trunks-kun?"

"What did you wish for, Marron-chan?"

"I asked first."

"Ladies first."

With a doubting look, Marron answered.

"Well, I want a red sport car, a new wardrobe, a brand new house, a new family, a new…"

"That's Bra's wish list."

Both laughed.

"It is."

"So what DID you wish for?"

He looked at her with such innocence she was used to see in Goten's eyes, yet knew existed even in him. Her smile deepened.

"Well, just a few stuff; there was this game I wanted, a new pair of earrings, girl stuff. You?"

He returned his gaze to the stars.

"Well, I can have whatever I want, thanks to my family's money. So my wish list isn't long."

"It still has something in it. Right?"

He sighed deeply.

"I wish that all I care for will get what they want, then I'll be happy."

Marron was shocked. Trunks smiled rather apologetically at her. Or was it sadness?

"Corny, huh?"

"No, not at all. It's actually rather sweet, Trunks."

He smiled, and they were both silent.

The silence lingered on for a while longer. Then Trunks sat up abruptly and shook himself. Marron giggled as snow flew on her. Both smiled at each other.

"Hold on, you got one left there."

She pointed at his hair, and he tried to pry the last snowflake out, without much success.

"Gone?"

"No, there."

She got closer, pointing in hopes he'll managed. Another failed attempt.

"Now?"

"Nope. Here."

Leaning a bit closer.

"Now?"

He pouted rather cutely, she thought. But it was getting annoying, and so Marron just pried the little white object from the mass of lavender. She presented it to Trunks, only to find their faces were… almost touching.

"No, now."

Their lips touched for the briefest of moments, and then they both stared at each other.

"Did we… did we… do that?"

"I… I guess so."

Feeling awkward, Trunks extracted a small box and handed it to Marron. She took it with a half smile and found two small star-shaped pearl earrings.

"Girl stuff."

She chuckled at his comment and tried putting it on, but faced with some difficulty.

"He, here. Let me help."

Marron licked her lips in nervousness as Trunks was once again inches from her face.

"They really suit you."

"Thank you."

The awkward silence that came then, meant only one thing. They two threw caution and ration to hell as their lips met, this time for more than an instance.

Goten chuckled as he watched his two friends.

"Well, it's about time… Marry Christmas, you guys!'

Goten whispered as to not bother his friends. Looking at the stars, he mumbled:

"And to all, a good night."

Before going down the steps, leaving his two friends to their moment of peace.


End file.
